1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, method and program and, in particular, to an information processing apparatus, method and program allowing easily and accurately locating a desired position to play to play recorded contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology has been widely spread which allows the easy recognition of the position to play and the playback of recorded contents from an arbitrary playback position.
As the technology for playing recorded contents as described above, a technology has been proposed that chronologically displays images corresponding to playback positions in recorded contents as thumbnail images and causes to play the recorded contents from the playback position corresponding to a selected arbitrary thumbnail image (refer to JP-A-2005-303743 (Patent Document 1)).
Another technology has been proposed that extracts a telop image for easy recognition of a playback position in contents (refer to JP-A-2004-318256, JP-A-2004-072504 and JP-A-2002-084458 (Patent Documents 2 to 4).